Benjamin Richard Parker (Earth-982)
Richard Parker, Kid Carnage, The Scion | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Peter Parker (father); Mary Jane Watson-Parker (mother); May Parker (sister); Richard Parker (paternal grandfather, deceased); Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker (paternal grandmother, deceased); Ben Parker (paternal granduncle, deceased); Ben Parker (paternal granduncle, alternate reality); May Parker (paternal grandaunt, deceased); Anna May Watson (maternal grandaunt); Phil Urich (honorary uncle); Kaine (father's clone/paternal uncle); Ben Reilly (father's clone/paternal uncle, deceased); April Parker (cloned sister/cousin, deceased); Darkdevil (paternal cousin) Carnage (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York, Earth-982 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Infant | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in New York City, New York | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Spider-Girl Vol 1 59 | Quotation = You've no idea what he means to me. He's my world. All the family I have left. | Speaker = Mayday Parker | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9 | HistoryText = Benjamin Richard Parker (often called Benjy by his sister and fans) is the younger brother of May Parker (Spider-Girl), and the son of Mary Jane and Peter Parker (Spider-Man). Benjamin was born after a complicated pregnancy. Because his father's genetic code was altered when he received his powers, there were several anomalies in Mary Jane's pregnancy which had a high risk for both her and the baby. Due to the risk to Mary Jane's health, her obstetrician advised her to consider abortion. However, remembering that she had faced similar risks when pregnant with her daughter May, Mary Jane decided to to proceed with the pregnancy. Ben was born while his sister was fighting Seth, and to his family's relief, was apparently a perfectly healthy, normal little boy. His first name Benjamin is in honor of his uncle and granduncle, while his second name Richard is in honor of his grandfather. Benjamin began to display some superhuman abilities, namely balancing a toy block on one finger while spinning his arm at a fast speed and also being able to dangle the block from his finger on a web-like string. He was bonded to a part of the Carnage Symbiote and became a miniature Carnage. After his sister freed him from the Symbiote by using the ultrasonic weaponry of the villain Reverb, his father noticed that Ben wasn't responding to his voice and that his ears were bleeding and realized that Ben had lost his hearing, likely because Ben's ears were far too underdeveloped to withstand the sonic waves. The doctors in the hospital were still trying to determine whether Ben's hearing loss was temporary or permanent and May was deeply upset about this and blamed herself. Nevertheless, Ben still seemed to be his usual, happy self. Since discovering her baby brother crawling on the ceiling she feared that due to his exposure to the symbiote, his abilities had somehow been jump started far too early (as hers only came about in her teens) possibly making him more powerful than his father and sister as his powers manifested during infancy. Normie Osborn later agreed to fund an operation to restore Benjamin's hearing. The operation was a success, restoring most if not all of Ben's hearing. When his sister was temporarily replaced by her clone he was shown to be frightened of her and was then later kidnapped alongside his mother by the being calling itself Goblin God who was a combination of his father, sister and his sister's clone all combined into one who threw him and his mother off of the Brooklyn Bridge which caused Benjy to fire off webbing strong enough to keep the two of them suspended safely. Spider-Verse After Peter and Mary Jane died protecting May and Benjy from the Totem hunter Daemos, Spider-Girl took Benjy and escaped from this universe with the help of two other Spider-Men who had arrived to save them. He was often under the care of Cosmic Spider-Man while May went on missions. During the attack of the Inheritors on Earth-13 Benjy was revealed to be The Scion, one of the most important Spider-Totems in existence (alongside The Other and The Bride). When the Spider-Army decided to go on their final attack against the Inheritors after they had also gathered The Other and The Bride and were going to sacrifice them for a ritual, Ben Parker from Earth-3145 rescued Benjy and travelled to his universe, where he kept him safe during the battle, in which the Inheritors were finally defeated. | Powers = He has demonstrated superhuman abilities similar or equal to his father and sister. He balanced a toy block on one finger while spinning his arm at a fast speed. * Wall-Crawling: Benjy has show the ability to stick to surfaces like Peter and May. * Organic Webbing: Unlike Peter or May, Benjy is able to produce his own webbing organically without the aid of web-shooters. He was first able to produce these from his fingertips and they could withstand the weight of a small toy building block at the least. He later displayed this ability with greater strength when he and his mother were thrown off the Brooklyn Bridge by the Goblin God. * Spider-Sense He was shown to instinctively react to April Parker when she was masquerading as May. Formerly those of Cletus Kasady (Earth-616)#Powers when bonded to Carnage symbiote. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = He is still an infant. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Deaf Characters Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Organic Webbing Category:Wallcrawling Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers